The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevators, and more particularly to an apparatus and method operating an elevator car.
Since a multicar ropeless (MCRL) elevator system usually has fewer hoistways than a conventional system, it may be more vulnerable to failures. In one example, in a conventional system with an 8-car group and each car in a separate hoistway, when one elevator car is disabled, the group has lost ⅛ of its capacity. In another example, if a car is disabled in an MCRL lane in a 4-lane (2-loop) group, the group has lost at least ¼ of its capacity. In a third example, if a transfer station fails in a 4-lane (2-loop) group, then potentially ½ of the capacity is lost.